Anything Can Happen
by Written-Ideas
Summary: Hello everyone, the name's Kaycee Connell and this is my story. My story of how I got involve into the world of Greek Myths. "What do you want?" " For you to pay for my shirt. You are now indebted to me." OC. Mortal. I'm trying to be better than before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Read my announcement and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Well, I forgot to upload the revised chapter 1 that I have done before. Now, I'm going to upload it.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Thanks to all those who have supported and will continue to support this story. **

**Thanks to the readers.**

**Thanks to hendie for your continous support. I hope I have not dissapoint you at all. **

**And thanks to Clcy and Toffrox33 for their help and support. Please enjoy now! (and Review!)**

* * *

I wait for another five more minutes. Do you know what I'm waiting for? Oh, trust me, it's important. It's as important as-

" Kaycee!! Can you please stop daydreaming and listen to us?!" I take a deep breath in and release it along with, hopefully, my anger. Hello there, the name's Kaycee Connell and that sentence was the beginning of the life I never dreamt of...

-----*-----

" Puh-lease! Kaycee, if you want to work in the same shift as us, you've got to wear a hairband because with your short hair-" Lizzy said. Lizzy's a classmate of mine in school. She has a knack for fashion.

" No, Lizzy, I'm not interested." I reply, my grip on the table tighten. I could actually feel the pain in my hands now. Hmm... aren't I immune to pain when I'm blind to rage?

" Now, now, K, don't reject our gracious offer of advice, my dear." Lani replies with a smile.

She's Lizzy's best friend and an even bigger pain. I glare at her, losing control of my rage and myself. You may think I'm evil for doing that but you don't know them like I do. They live on democracy because they are the top ones. Oh, you wanna know bout lil' old me? Why, I'm so famous, I'm all the way down the food chain. If you haven't notice, I'm being sarcastic.

Don't worry though, I'm only like this when I'm really mad and they're bout to get a taste of me. Hold on a sec, did they just touch my hair? Ok, they're going down!! I fake a smile but I think even the world's dumbest object could see my anger.

" Lizzy. Lani. If you ever think bout touching my hair again, I will personally-"

" Personally what, K?" Lizzy, Lani and I turn our heads to the direction of the voice so fast, I swear I heard our bones crack. I smile a small smile at my, I mean, our visitor. " Hello there, Lizzy, Lani, get a move on." I glance a look at her and even I am fearful of her right now.

" Hi, Rachel! What are you up to?!" I said, my voice a little high pitch. She sigh. I quickly brace myself for her lecture. My dark brown eyes turn to Lizzy and Lani. They stick their tongues out at me and stalk off.

" What did you do this time, K?"

" I did nothing, Rach. Just threatened them a lil' bit. Besides, you know how they are. I could never work with them." I look down like a guilty man would but then again, you'll never hear lies coming out from this mouth of mine. I have a few policies, you know!

I glance a look into the mirror. Well, I don't think I'm _that_ ugly. At least I hope not. Although, I'm taller than all the other girls in school. I'm about 5"8, I think. I look at my short brown hair. A hairband? It might look good on me... Hold on a minute! What am I thinking?!

"Yes, yes. I know how they are but you have to learn to get along with other people. How else are you going to stay on a job?" She stares at me and I stare back, none of us backing down. She smiles after a good minute or two. I smile back at her. She's up to something, I know it!

" Well, I haven't failed. I just found bout 10,000 ways that won't work."

" Haha, very funny, K. I want you to apologise to those two."

" No."

" How about if I get you your favourite?" That caught my attention. Is she talking about....? " Yes, it's that. Deal or no deal?"

I can't resist the temptation... I really want that, I really do but apologising to _them_? " You must be joking right?"

" No, I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, you got work to do and I'll see you in school."

" Mr. Gibson, we quit!! That Kaycee Connell has been such a jerk since we started working here and if she's still around here, we quit. Let's go, Lani! We have no reason to stay in this pathetic place!" I raise my eyebrows at Rachel. She sigh. " Alright, you don't have to apologise because-"

I hear heavy footsteps, coming nearer and nearer to our location. " Ms. Connell, you have to work as a waitress for today because those two quit." I stare at him in shock before falling onto my knees.

" If this is my punishment, God, please just kill me now."

-----*-----

"Excuse me!! Move out of the way please!" I shout at the customers. Why must they be so dense and block the way? What day is it today? Block my way and make me crazy day?

Well, today isn't _that _bad so far. I just trip twice and spill a drink once. It may seem silly for a 17 year old girl to work in Simpleton Coffee Shop. Well, it's not silly for me except for today. I usually work the counter and make the drinks. I don't like waitressing at all.

" Hey, watch it!" An old lady shouts at me. She move out of the way as quickly as she could and trust me, it's not quick. I give her an apologetic smile. I can't blame her, I'm just not cut out for this job.

I run around the entire shop, delivering the drinks and serving my valuable customers. I hear the bells chime as the front door open, signalling a person entering and leaving the shop. I turn my head to glance at the customer and immediately, I regret my decision.

My heart stop short as a boy around my age enters the shop. His dark brown hair and tall stature compliment him perfectly. He has a smirk planted on his face. Slowly, he takes off his sunglasses and reveals the most beautiful gray eyes I have ever seen.

His sudden appearance pulled me from reality but of course, reality is something no one can escape especially if you happen to trip and land a full tray of drinks onto the same boy you were staring at.

Gee, aren't I great? Oh right, I should help him. I bend down on my knees, looking down at him to hide my embarrassment. Everyone stare at us. I take a cloth and start wiping the drinks off him. But of course, that never works.

I bite my lip. I hate doing this but I have to. At least he's hot. " Sorry, I didn't see where I was-"

" Stop." A voice say. I turn my attention towards the sound. It's the same boy I knocked down.

" Excuse me?" I question him.

" Stop what you're doing, annoying idiot. You're making an even bigger mess, idiot. Do you even know how to be a proper waitress? I bet you spill drinks on everyone." Every sentence he made has managed to make me mad. I bit my lip. I know I'll be fired if I tackle the dude. I tighten my hold on the cloth to release my anger. I glance a look at my boss. He gives me a pointed look.

" Sorry, I'm not usually a waitress. I work behind the counter but today was an exception. We don't have enough waitresses-"

" Look, I don't want to hear any excuses. You really are an idiot." That's it! I've had it! He's really going to get it now! I pulled him up by his arm and pulled him towards the door.

" You've insulted me a lil' bit too much! Now, you're out!" I push him out of the shop, the bells chime as the door opens. " And don't ever come back, you jerk!!" I shout at him, giving him a short glare. I turn my back towards him and walk into the staff room. Shortly after my display, I hear heavy footsteps walking towards the staff room.

" Kaycee... What were you thinking?"

" I don't know, Mr. Gibson. You know how hot tempered I am. If you want to fire me, I'm cool with it. It is my fault." I bite my lip. Why must I be such an ass?

Mr. Gibson gives me a sad smile and asks me to take a seat. I sit on one of the few chairs available. " Look, Kaycee, I really like you but your little stunt has shocked the customers and they might sue us for that. They would probably want you to be fired and I think-"

" I'm fired? It's ok, Mr. Gibson. I'll just pack my things and leave." I say, upset at the situation. I got up.

" Actually, Kaycee," I turn my attention to him. " I want you to stay behind the counter. The shop still needs more people. We need you to finish this week." I nod my head. " And, if you don't do anything stupid, people might forget about that little incident and you might be able to stay. Be good now." I grin at him.

" Thank you, Mr. Gibson! You won't regret this, I swear!" I exclaim in happiness. I clasp his hands into mine and shake them in sheer joy. That means, I have to be extra careful and serious now...

-----*-----

I place my hands in front of me and waite for the customers to arrive. My heart skip a beat when I hear the bells chime. I raise my head and to my surprise, the same boy from the day before is standing there. Immediately, I glare at him. He destroyed my good mood. " What do you want?"

" For you to pay for my shirt. You are now indebted to me because if you don't, I will sue you and the shop. Oh, for your information, my shirt's 500 bucks. Don't forget, you owe me, Mark Keenan, heir to the Keenan Corporations."

I stare at him in shock. Great, here I go again, making huge mistakes.

-----*-----

And _that _was the start of my adventure along with the same person who started it, Mark Keenan. But let me warn you, fellow readers, you're in for a thrill and you're getting a first class ticket into the world of myths you can only dream of.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Read my announcement and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Ok, I know some of you have read my other fic, Adara Mist, previously. If you like that fic, then I'll hope you like this one. But if you don't, please try this out. If you don't like this either, then, I'll stop writing this but this will be different, I promise. I'm trying on a different style and I'm doing my best. I do need some feedback and reviews to tell me what I'm doing wrong and not just saying this sucks or get rid of this, please. Thank you very much if you have read this and please enjoy! I would personally love to thank Toffrox33 and Clcy for their help.**

**A/N: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me?**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

**Special thanks to:**

**You know Who- Thanks for reviewing and I will tone her down. Trust me on this. I will not disappoint you.**

**Clcy- Thanks for reviewing and the compliment. I think the spelling errors you are talking, I mean typing about is the short forms bout and lil'. It's the way my character talk, you'll find out why later on. Also, I'm not the best in grammar I suppose... But I will learn and be better. Thank you again for pointing out my mistakes. Don't worry about my character, she'll turn out ok, along with Mark Keenan.**

**Romy-chen- I'm glad she's not a Mary Sue to you. Well, there's a logical explanation for Mark Keenan's attitude. Well, I suppose that's her name... It was the first name that came into mind... Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Musafreen- As blunt as always, it's been awhile. Anyway, I hope this one is a lot better. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

-----*-----

_A Percy Jackson fanfic  
-by I-LoVe-AnImEsSs_

--------*--------

" I don't like it." I say, annoyed with the situation.

" What don't you like, K?" Rachel asks. I look up to give her a blank look. She nods her head at me and smiles. I take one last look at my first term test results and sigh. " Well, K, it's your fault for not studying again." She scolds.

I glare at her but of course, as my best friend, she is unaffected by it. "Take a look at this! I mean, I didn't study at all because I was too lazy, you know that. But I didn't know I was _that _bad." I whine to Rachel. She sighs and takes a look at my results. Then she rolls her eyes.

" How did you do this bad? You weren't this bad in last year's final term." I bite my lip, remembering about my extra activities with my beloved computer. "Seriously K, you have 2 As, 3 Ds and quite a lot of failures. You failed the tests again." She accused, giving me a pointed look. I moan internally, she was going to give me another lecture.

Before she could start, a crash sounded. Rachel and I could see the form of a tall girl with braces. I couldn't help but smile. Jill could always impress me.

" Please Ms. Dare, your art work is magnificent! You must join the contest! We need you on the team!" Jill, the vice president of the arts and crafts club, begged Rachel.

Rachel's full name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and she is very rich. But I didn't become her best friend because of that, I became her best friend because we share the same creativity. I love daydreaming. I could dream about a whole other world besides the one we live in. Some people probably think I'm strange, but I don't really care.

I also enjoy creative writing but I'm not good at it. Sometimes, I write about perfect characters and I have a feeling it is because I want to be perfect too. But, I'm not perfect at all, I'm just a perfectionist. But that doesn't make me like Clarion Academy at all. Here they judge you by your status.

Rachel is not included in their group, the group of the rich and spoiled The reason to that is because,even though she's rich, she likes to help out with charities and campaigns. I was glad when Rachel accepted me with open arms after I failed my first tests here.

She's been with me and has supported me every time since. I hope to return the favor someday.

"Jill. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Rachel questioned the girl, turning her frustration towards Jill. I couldn't help but laugh when Jill starts sprinting away. Rachel's pretty scary when she's mad. Be careful when she whips out her blue hairbrush. It's her favorite weapon. I asked her why once and she said that it reminds her of someone. I don't know who she was thinking about, but I do know the hairbrush actually hurts if she decides to use it against you.

Rachel glares at me for laughing. I put my hands up. " I surrender. Come on Rachel, why can't you tutor me? You know that I'm terrible at studying."

" You know how bad I am at teaching people, I have no patience. Anyway, I'll see you after school and watch out, I heard Linda and Mitch were planning to get you soaking wet somehow."

I roll my eyes, nod my head and smile. They'll never get me... I hope.

-----*-----

" What are you doing here?" I scowl at him threateningly.

" Well, why shouldn't I be here?"Came the voice of the one person I strongly disliked.

" I gave you no permission to come into the Coffee Shop, Mark Keenan." I continue glaring at him. His smirk widens at my anger.

"And that's exactly why I'm here, Kaycee Connell." My eyes widen in surprise. How did he know my name? I began to voice my question.

" How did you-?"

" Know your name? Simple, you're wearing a name tag." He says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I feel my cheeks start to grow hot in embarrassment. Well, that proves how dumb I am...

" Oh."

" And, it's really easy for me to find people like you. Now, I've got a request to ask of you." He says. I raise my eyebrows in suspicion. " You are going to be my date for tonight's party. All the people with status will be there." He lost me at the word 'date'.

" Wait just a minute! What do you mean I'm going to be your date?!?" I yell out in shock. Everyone in the shop stopped and stared at me. I gave them a sheepish smile, before turning my glare towards Mark Keenan. " What exactly are you planning?" I growl.

" Nothing in particular. I just hate these types of parties and I'm going to make you suffer with me, that's all. Oh, you should dress up." He turns his back to me and walks out of the shop.

" I didn't even agree yet!!!" I shout at his back. I could feel him smirk at my outburst. " I don't even have a dress!!!"

Great, I think sarcastically, now I have to find a dress.... Be prepared Underworld, because I'm going to kill myself for this. I _despise_ dresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Read my announcement and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Ok, I know some of you have read my other fic, Adara Mist, previously. If you like that fic, then I'll hope you like this one. But if you don't, please try this out. If you don't like this either, then, I'll stop writing this but this will be different, I promise. I'm trying on a different style and I'm doing my best. I do need some feedback and reviews to tell me what I'm doing wrong and not just saying this sucks or get rid of this, please. Thank you very much if you have read this and please enjoy! I would personally love to thank Toffrox33 (Thanks Liz!!) for her help! **

**I'm sorry for the late update, I'm still a little upset, you see. My internet's not working, I'm borrowing my sister's computer right now (She's renting a series but don't tell her I borrowed her computer!!). Anyway, my dad was driving us home when some dude did not see my dad's signal and so, he didn't let my dad turn in, resulting in an accident. I was sitting on the side that was hit. Thankfully, only the car's injured. Sigh, I don't like driving... So, umm, just enjoy this chapter please.**

**A/N: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**Special thanks to:**

* * *

-----*-----

_A Percy Jackson fanfic  
-by I-LoVe-AnImEsSs_

--------*--------

" What's wrong, K?" I hear a voice say. I sigh. I can't believe I have to do this... This is going to be pure torture. I am going to kill him.... Mark Keenan is going to pay for this. Oh, he will pay " K, snap out of it! For goodness sakes, what are you daydreaming about this time? And please don't tell me you are daydreaming about becoming a billionaire again. I had to waste a lot of my allowance on you." I look at her and sigh.

" I know, I know. Hey, wake me up when the classes are over." I say, yawning.

" The classes _are_ over, K." My eyes widen in surprise.

" Oh? Wow, time passes so fast. Well, we should get going." I pack my books into my bag. We walk along the halls in silence. The entrance and the exit of the school is very far away from1 our class. In short, my freedom is very far away. Look at what I have to go through for freedom. It's 114 steps away. Yes, I know I'm strange.

" So, K, care to tell me what's going on?" Rachel is really smart when it comes to sensing people's emotions. I really want to tell her everything but I don't want to be a burden to her.

First, we received our report cards this morning. Then, I had to find a _dress _for a party I _have _to attend because of that Mark Keenan. He visited me during my shift at the coffee shop. After that little incident, I had to hurry back to school to send back the report card and attend my extracurricular classes. Imagine my exhaustion and horror. I smile at Rachel. I'm faking it.

" No, nothing's wrong, Rach!" She sighs.

" Ok, what is it?" Rachel asks. I bite my lip.

" Don't worry. Just forget bout it.I'll see you soon, ok?" I hug her. She nods her head. She knows me too well. When I don't want to talk, I won't.

Now, time for my doomsday. Ugly yellow and spaghetti strap dress, here I come. Underworld, if I don't survive this night, take the ugly dress and burn it first.

-----*-----

Ok, hair is good. Dress is sustainable. Shoes are great. The shoes are a pair of black high heels. I may seem like a tomboy but I can't resist shoes, I just hate frilly dresses like the one I'm wearing. It's probably because of a bad experience with a dress last time. My mom made me wear a frilly dress that puffs up at the bottom. Unfortunately for me, no one told me to avoid the air vents. I was nicknamed ' Beary' for a long time. It's all because of _that _dress.

It was because of _that_ incident.

I slowly and carefully walk down the stairs. I'm clumsy when I feel eyes are on me. The doorbell starts to ring as soon as my feet touch the bottom step. I open the door and to my annoyance, Mark Keenan is there with his back against the wall. He looks up and I could feel his eyes examining my choice of clothing. He nods his head.

" Not bad, Connell. Nice choice of clothing. But yellow is not your colour." I glare at him. Can't he compliment me without an insult following the compliment? I bite my lip. I'm not going to insult him that easily and give him any satisfaction.

" Yes, you too, Keenan. Let's just get this over with."

" Why of course, your majesty." If it is possible, my glare intensified. Oh, he's really going to pay for this... I fake a smile and open the passenger seat's door. I slip into the amazingly beautiful Porsche Boxster Spyder. I have a thing for sports and elegant cars. It's something I inherited from my dad. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful leather of the car's interior. I can't believe I am sitting in such a wondrous beauty. The colour of this majestic car is my personal favourite, red.

" You like it?" I turn to my left (I'm following American standards.). Mark smirks at me. I nod my head. " Good. I'm glad you like it." I look at him, no insults or contradictions? I stare at him in shock. " I need you to boast about this to the other spoiled brats." I am this close to saying 'aren't you a spoiled brat too?'. I roll my eyes.

" Very well, I will do that." I fasten my seat belt and place my small purse on my legs. I could feel Mark's smirk. He's examining my reaction. Am I that different? Wait a minute; he's not wearing his seat belt. " You better wear your seat belt, Keenan. I mean it."

" It's only a short drive. We're already running late. There's no need to wear a seat belt."

" Can't you just wear it?" I say to him angrily, my patience running thin. He lookssurprised at my anger.

" Why should I?!" He asks back at me. I think he was not scolded at before this. Well, if it's debate he wants, it's a debate he will get.

" Because I said so!" I say to him, my voice a little higher than usual.

" I don't have to listen to you and I don't have to wear the stupid seat belt. We're already late, let's just go." He says, calming down from before. He places both his hands on the wheel. Without thinking, I clasp his right hand into mine. He stares at me in surprise. I bite my lip. My eyes are watering.

" Please, just wear the stupid seat belt." He takes a long stare at me. I rub my eyes to get rid of any tears. He complies and wears his seat belt. I let go of his hand. " Sorry." He nods his head at me.

He drives to the location and neither of us make any sound during the whole journey. But, tonight isn't even over yet.

-----*-----

" Can you stop tripping over your legs?" Mark asks me. I glare at him.

" The stupid dress is making it harder for me to walk. Can't you ever let me be?"

" No, it's my job to annoy you." He replies with a smug smile. Now that I notice it, he has a crooked smile. I smile at him, if it weren't for his attitude, he would have been cute and hot. In fact, I think I would have a crush on him. He looks confused at my reaction to his reply. " What is it?"

" Nothing. You have a crooked smile." For the first time, he smiles without any hidden agenda. We might have a truce here. "Well, let's get this over with."

" Right. I'll feel much better after this. You still owe me 500 bucks." I roll my eyes. I take it back, we don't have a truce. I open the doors and everyone turns their attention towards us. I fake a smile and I reckon Mark is doing the same thing.

Slowly and carefully, we walk down the steps. My hands shake with fear. I hate being the center of attention. The second our feet touch the last step, everyone went back to their own business. I lean in closer to Mark. " Get me a drink. I prefer water. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find someone." I say to him. He nods his head with a smile. He's good at acting. I suppose he has a lot of practice with it. I walk through the crowd and it isn't long before I found her.

" Rach! There you are." She smiles at me. I smile back.

" What are you doing here, K? I thought you despise these types of parties."

" I do but I'm doing something for a..." I search my mind for a good word to describe Mark. I can't tell her about the debt. " friend." She looks at me suspiciously.

" Really now? Then I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

" Ok, Rach. Have fun!" I say, waving at her.

I walk through the crowd again. I really think this place is like a maze. Thankfully for me, he is easy to find. I walk towards him. He has to meet someone. " Mark, come with me, you have to meet someone." I say to him while taking the glass of water from him. He smiles at me. We walk through the maze again but this time, finding them is harder than it looks.

" Are you looking for us, K?" A voice says. I turn around, a smile plastered on my face, to see a lady with long dark brown hair and brown eyes along with a man who has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Hi mom, Frank, how are you?" Mark turns to me, suspicion evident on his face. Then his eyes widen in shock. He knows now.

" I'm fine, my dear, and who is this charming young man?"

" His name is Mark Keenan." I reply. " And my full name is Katie Connell George. Many know me by K.C George." I add to Mark, clarifying the facts.

" You're the stepdaughter of Frank George, owner of George Industries." Mark says mechanically.

Looks like my secrets out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Read my announcement and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**I do need some feedback and reviews to tell me what I'm doing wrong and not just saying this sucks or get rid of this, please. Thank you very much if you have read this and please enjoy! I would personally love to thank Toffrox33 (Thanks Liz!!) for her help! However, this chapter is NOT beta-ed. I do apologise for any mistakes. And, please keep them reviews coming, as authors, we need criticism and comments to motivate and improve us. Thank you for taking your time to read this story. Enjoy!**

**A/N: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**Special thanks to: Err, my readers? C'mon, review please!**

* * *

-----*-----

_A Percy Jackson fanfic  
-by I-LoVe-AnImEsSs_

--------*--------

" Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mark questions me. I hold his hands, forcing him to loosen his grip on the wheels. We have been driving around town for a while now. Neither of us have said a word until now.

" You're not my friend and I don't know you, why on earth would I tell you?" I say to him. I glare at him. I'm angry because he can't be scolding me for not telling him these things. It's not like I lied to him, I just didn't tell him the truth and he didn't ask. It's not my fault, is it?

He turn to face me. I look at his face but could not find anything. I can't find any emotions. It's like he is guarding his hurt... or his anger...

" I hate it when people hide things from me. You have the money to pay me back and yet you did not, why?" I couldn't help myself but to smile at that question.

" For one thing, I hate that too but I didn't hide anything, you just didn't ask. The money, are you crazy? I rather earn my own money. I'm much better than a spoiled brat. I will not use my family's wealth to my advantage at all." He looks shock. I laugh. " Please don't tell me you think I'm a spoiled brat. I know you are though." He glares at me.

" I'm not a spoiled brat... "

" You use your family's money, didn't you?" His glare intensified. I caught him red handed. I sigh in annoyance. " OK, how about this fantastic idea? We just forget about all this heritage we both have and just care about the debt I owe you." I have a feeling that I am going to regret this... He looks at me. He looks thoughtful about my suggestion.

" Yes, I agree. You still owe me after all. I'll drop you off at your house or would you rather walk home from here?" I smile at him. I hug his car seat.

" Drop me off, I need some time with this baby!" I say hoping to bring some laughter into this conversation. He smirks.

" Yes, my car is great but don't drool on it." I glare at him.

" Why you-? You're going down!!" I say as he laughs. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

-----*-----

I take that bad. All of it. Mark Keenan has not spoken to me in a week. A week!! Why? I think it has something to do with not telling him about my heritage but he seems to be fine with it the other day... Anyway, I'm just going to forget about it. Rachel and I have a competition to go for. The academy is holding the competition. This competition is divided into 4 groups. The first group is studies, the second group is sports, the third group is cooking and the last group is either sewing or cleaning.

Yes, it is pure stupidity but we can't deny the teachers. They are intimidating but I can still find time to sleep in their classes... I feel a tap to my shoulder and I turn around. My heart flutter in joy at the sight of the person in front of me. " Rachel! I'm glad you're here! Are you ready for tomorrow's competition?!" I ask, a little louder than usual. She frowns at me.

" I can't go. My dad has a stupid outing I have to attend to.... I'm sorry." I frown.

" Why? I mean, I know why but can't you stop it? Tell him the answer's no?"

" You know what it's like talking to my dad. It's like talking to a brick wall." I chuckle. She's right. Her dad is impossible to persuade.

" Ok, fine then. I'll find someone else to take your place." She frowns.

" I'm really sorry, K. I'll make it up to you, I promise." I wave my hand at her.

" It's alright. I'll see you soon." I drag my feet to the library's computer. I have to find _him_. I have no choice... There's no one else I can ask.

-----*-----

I knock on the door of the humongous house in front of me. The colour white surrounds the house and makes it more glorious. The majestic garden filled with roses and lilies. The door open slowly. Immediately, my legs couldn't move. Mark Keenan stares at me in shock. I force myself to speak.

" So, umm, hi, long time no see, Mark. I wanted to ask a favor of you..."

" Listen, I can't talk to you right n-"

" Mark!! What are you doing?! Get back in here!!" A female voice shouted. I push the door wider to see the girl. I have to say, she is truly beautiful. Her long golden brown hair flow down her shoulders freely and her beautiful green eyes shine with curiousity. I bite my lip.

" I came at the wrong time, I'm sorry. I'll just leave you two alone now. See you around, Mark!" I say in a rush. I start to walk away when a hand pulls me back by my arm. I turn around to face Mark. " What is it?"

" That favor you want, now's not the time. Ask me again tomorrow, I might consider." I smile. I didn't know he can be sweet. " Since you are an idiot." I roll my eyes. He just had to ruin it, doesn't he? I sigh.

" Ok, look, it's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll talk to you soon." I say before walking away. I hear the door shut behind me. He has a girlfriend. I didn't know that. She's so beautiful... I'm nothing compared to her. I bet Mark will pick her over me- wait a minute, what am I thinking?!?! I do _not_ have a crush on Mark Keenan!! He's good looking but that's all. His personality is rotten! I roll my eyes. This is pure stupidity and worse, I can't attend the competition. Great... now what to do?

-----*-----

I enter the coffee shop, hoping to meet silence and to my surprise, I hear an argument. Quietly, I walk into the shop, hearing the conversation.

" We need to do something good about this coffee shop! It's not gathering enough customers. Father wants more customers and not this... little." I bite my lip. Yes, business is very slow here especially when compared to huge places like Coffee Bean and Starbucks.

" But sir, you can't destroy this place! Give us one more chance! I promise to make this place flooded with customers. I assure you!" ... he's trying to hard....

" I will on one condition."

" What is that condition?" I lean in closer to the door and to my utter disappointment, the door swing open, revealing me in the process. I look up and to my surprise, I could see someone I didn't think I would be seeing.

" What were you doing, K?" He asks.

" Nothing, Mark, just listening." I answer back. I'm angry. How could he not tell me about this? It's as if he read my mind.

" You didn't ask. Isn't that what you say to me the other day?" I bite my lip. He's right... my anger slowly disperse...

" Ok then, fine you're right. We're even now. What's the condition?"

" Well, I haven't thought of it yet." He replies. I roll my eyes.

" Right..."

" What was the favor you wanted?"

" What?" I ask, not sure if I heard correctly.

" What do you want?" I bite my lip. I forgot about that...

" There's a competition and my friend couldn't make it. I was hoping-"

" Ok, I'll do it." My eyes widen at his quick approval. "What time is it?"

" Umm, about..." I look at my watch. My heart quicken it's pace. " It's now!!" I shout, grabbing his hand and pulling him into his car. " Drive." I order. It seems he's quite bewildered by my actions because he quickly start up the engine and drives to the academy.

-----*-----

" Who's the hottie, K?" Lani asks me. I glare at her, pulling Mark away from the crows. I'm not letting them near Mark. He's my friend, even if I'll probably not admit it out loud but he is.

" Mark, we have to move fast, the vultures are dangerous, trust me." He smirks at me.

" Jealous?"

" Nope, not even in your dreams." He continue to smirk. I glare at him. He's impossible. I registered us into the competition a minute ago. Now, we are waiting for it to start. My eyes turn to the woman walking into the room. She's old and that's all I can say.

" Ok, people, the first task is a quiz. We will provide ten questions about the english language lessons. Do your best and good luck." She announces. Well, I'm usually good in english... I hope it won't fail me now.

-----*-----

" Ok Mark, let's do our best." He rolls his eyes before turning his attention to the question sheet. The first question, what is the novel that talks of a phantom? I grin. That's easy. It's the Phantom of the Opera. I look at the answer sheet and to my surprise, everything is done.

" It's all correct. Don't worry, you're gonna get wrinkles if you do." I glare at him but for some reason, I trust him... I place my pen back down and hope for the best. Five minutes later, the old woman collect the papers. She smiles. I think a lot of people got right.

" Only five teams has gotten all correct. Well done, Rick and Jane, Sara and Lynn, Penny and Flint, Lani and Lisa and lastly, Mark and Kaycee Connell. Well done everyone." Lisa... That's her real name but everyone calls her Lizzy. I'm glad I pass, I mean, I'm glad we pass.

" Good work, Mark. Come on, we better get to the next task."

The old woman smiles at all of us. "Ok, the next task is a mix of every single remaining tasks. All of you will be spending a night in our academy's maze. Come back in 3 hours with proper things. Good luck and enjoy because you will have to cook for yourselves, survive nature and clean up any mess you will be making." I look at Mark and frown.

It's going to be a long night.... and it's going to be him. Great... just great!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Read my announcement and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Hello there and Merry Christmas! Well, it's Christmas from where I'm from. Either way, enjoy Christmas. I might be celebrating it this year with my friend. I'm posting closely together because my school's going to start again and I might not be able to post.( *cursing about going to school*) Anyway, please review if you can. I do appreciate it especially when school is about to start soon. I need some cheering up!**

**Special thanks to:**

**hendie: Thank you (X1000) so much!! Do not worry, mythology is coming out in _this _chapter, I assure you. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

-----*-----

_a Percy Jackson fanfic  
by I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-_

_-------*-------_

" Hey, wake up, K or are you that comfortable sleeping on the ground?" I open my eyes, welcoming the sunlight. My eyes widen at the sight of Mark Keenan.

" What are you doing here?" I question him. Then it hit me, we're in the competition. I jump to my feet and pack up my things. He smirks at my reaction. " What?"

" Nothing, you're just a very weird person."

" Yes, I am." I agree with him. I am weird and so is he. " Come on, we have to find our way out."

-----*-----

" Yes! We're finally out..." I exclaim in joy as Mark rolls his eyes at me. He's an idiot. Can't he be a bit more enthusiastic? Unfortunately, we're the last team out of there.

" The first team will receive two new iPods. The second team will receive two free spa treaments-"

" Yes!!" Lani cheers in joy as she clasps her hands together. The old woman clears her throat to gain back everyone's attention.

" As I was saying, the third team will receive two new phones. The fourth team will receive one Sony Playstation 3. The fifth and final team will receive two tickets to the new amusement park."

Amusement park? I guess that's good. I turn around to thank Mark but to my utter annoyance, he has disappear. I frown to myself. Well, Mark Keenan is strange indeed. But I'm sure we'll meet again soon.

-----*-----

" Are you sure?" I ask, my voice filled with fear.

" I'm sorry, Miss George." Immediately, my index finger is press against my mouth.

" Shh! They mustn't know, Mrs. Sanchez!" She gives me an apologizing look.

" Sorry, Miss Connell. I forgot about that. But you should know they will know soon. They will know your secret."

" I know... But let's get back to the topic at hand. Are you sure, Mrs. Sanchez? I will be kicked out?! I mean, I know I failed a lot of times for science but please, I can't drop out of school-!"

" Miss Ge- Connell, calm down, I have an idea. I'm going to give you a chance to retake the examination but with new questions. I'll give you a day to study. The day after tomorrow, your examination will be waiting for you."

" But Mrs. Sanchez, it'll be on Christmas Eve!" I protest.

" No, I can't do it later. Your principal would want your results soon. Please study up, Miss Connell and good luck." I sigh. It has been a week since Mark and I won the competition. We have not visit the amusement park.

-----*-----

And here I am now, asking Mark Keenan for another favor.

I ring the doorbell. A minute later, the door opens.

" Yes, can I help you? Oh wait, you're that girl, umm... Kathy right?" I roll my eyes. This is Amber and from what Mark said, she's not the brightest person around.

" No, it's Kaycee. You must be Amber. Mark has told me about you."

" Whatever. Look, you want to see Mark right? Come in then." I follow her into the house. It looks amazing on the inside. The living room, at least I think it's the living room, is big with three normal couches. The couches are green. They have two massage chairs on the other corner of the living room. In the middle of the room, a huge television is there. Behind the television, there is nothing but a nicely decorated fireplace.

I take a seat. " Is Mark going to take a long time?" Amber smiles.

" No." She takes a seat. " What did you do?" I raise my eyebrows.

" Pardon?"

"What did you do to Mark? He's changed since... since that betrayal." I frown. I didn't do anything.

" I didn't do anything." I voice out my opinion. She laughs.

" Well, whatever you did, I'm glad. That boy lost his mind after that betrayal. I'm happy that he has met you, Kaycee."

" K? What are you doing here?" A voice asks. I turn my head to the sound. I smile at him.

" Mark, it's good to see you. I've got a favor to ask of you." He smirks.

" Again? Really now, are you that useless?" I glare at him. Must he always ruin my mood? I sigh, I better ask him.

" Well, I need your help." I look at Amber and she smiles. She gives me a nod before walking away. " I failed my science paper again and I need to pass or I'll drop out of school. My teacher gave me another chance and I have to pass this paper. Could you help me study?" He smirks. If I could wipe that smirk off his face, I would but I need his help.

" Science? I will help you but you owe me." I roll my eyes.

" I know. Let's get started then."

" Now?"

" Yes, now."

" Ok, let's go to my room." He leads the way and I could not believe my eyes. His room is so.... gross. He turns toward me in confusion. I give him my things.

" Go and get some stationery. I need alone time with your room. It's really messy and... gross."

" I'm not going to leave my room for you. What are you planning to do?"

" _Clean_ it. Hurry up will you? If I want to get any knowledge into my head, we have to get to work but I can't study in this mess. So, get out and let _me_to my job." Mark rolls his eyes before obliging to my request.

" Now, room, let's begin a makeover." I say with a smile and pull up my sleeves. " It's going to get clean."

-----*-----

" Wow. I mean, you're good. It's clean." Mark compliments me as he run a finger over his desk.

" Thank you. I'm good at cleaning and other household chores but I'm terrible at focusing and studying. I wish you luck. You'll need it."

" Thanks, I believe I do." I take a seat and open my reference books. Mark sighs.

" Ok, let me first identify your teacher." I give him a confused look. " Identify means to recognise-"

" I know what it means!" I snap at him.

" Geez, no need to shout. Ok, what subjects does she like? If I know what she likes to teach, I can figure out the questions she'll probably have in the paper to-" The door opens wide. A boy with shaggy, messy black hair, olive-like skin and black eyes enters the room.

" Mark, what do you want me to do? The mons-"

" Nico, we have a visitor." The boy, Nico, turns his attention to me.

" Oh, hello. The name's Nico di Angelo. You must be Kaycee." He offers his hand to shake with mine. I shake his hand. He looks cute as opposed to Mark's look. Mark's hot but his attitude is worse.

" Yes, I'm Kaycee. What exactly did Mark tell you about me?" I smirk at Mark. Mark rolls his eyes.

" Nothing much except that you're annoying." I raise my eyebrows at Mark. He smirks. " Well, I supposed you're both busy, I'll come back again later. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nico says with a smirk.

" Yes, it's a pleasure." I say with a grin before turning my attention to Mark. Nico leaves the room with a smirk. " Annoying is it?" I question before a loud 'ouch!' could be heard throughout the house.

-----*-----

" We're finally done. Why can't you sit still and study? You're like a little kid!" Mark exclaims. I glare at him.

" So were you. You couldn't sit still and you can't spell! Photosynthesis is with a P and a H not a F."

" Whatever. It's just spelling. I have an offer for you. You say you're good in cooking and household chores right? Then, if you could use those skills to save the Coffee Shop, it'll help you and me."

I smile. That's true! He's a genius! " That's a good idea, Mark. When did you get so smart?"

" Ask my mom."

" Your mom? I haven't seen her before."

" Oh, you'll probably can't see her anytime soon. Why don't you go home? It's late."

" Yes, you're right. I'll tell you my results. I better get some rest, tomorrow's the exam."

" Yes you should. Good night." I smile at him.

" Thank you Mark, I really mean it."

" I know."

-----*-----

It's Christmas Eve and I am in school. What kind of world are we living in? I roll my eyes in disgust. " The things you do..."

" Yes, Ms. George, have a seat. The exam will be over before you know it." I take a seat, biting my lips. Well, I better pass my exam or my mom will have my neck. I take a look at the paper. " What is produced during the process of photosynthesis?" I smile to myself. " Carbon dioxide."

An hour later, Mrs. Sanchez collects my paper.

" I'll give you the results after Christmas. Enjoy your Christmas, Ms. George." I smile at her.

" You too, Mrs. Sanchez."

-----*-----

" I'm finally free from the bounds of exams... for now." I say to myself. I knock on the door. As soon as Mark opens the door, I'm going to hug him. The door opens and I hug the person. To my surprise, Mark seems a little bigger than this unless... " Nico?! Oh I'm so sorry! I thought Mark would open the door." Nico stands frozen. I release him from my hug and wave a hand in front of him. " Anyone home?"

" K? What are you doing here?" A voice asks. I peek in to see Mark walking down the stairs. I push open the door and hug Mark.

" Thank you so much!! I didn't know how easy science could be! Thank you!" I release Mark from my hug and turn towards Nico. " Sorry bout that..." I say as I feel my cheeks grow hot. Wait a minute, is he blushing? He points his finger upwards and I know why he is blushing. On top of our head, all three of us, a mistletoe is hung. I turn towards Mark. He's blushing too. I bite my lip. It's a tradition and who am I to break a tradition. I tiptoe to Mark's cheek and gives him a peck. I did the same to Nico.

" Wha-?" Nico asks, confused.

I grin. " The tradition didn't say we have to kiss the lips, it just stated to kiss." Mark ruffles my hair.

" That's quite smart of you. You might be as good as me soon." I smirk and roll my eyes.

" Right..." I say sarcastically.

" Nico! Go get that thing! It's coming back, I can feel it!" Mark commands Nico.

" What? What's coming back?" He looks serious. My eyes widen as the two words escape his mouth.

"Amphisbaenae serpent." I fall to my knees as a monster... a monster that looks like a serpent. It has two heads. Each of them is on the front and the back, whichever _is_the front and the back. It... it can't be real. Nico... Nico takes out a strange sword and swipe at the monster. Isn't this... Is this real..? It can't be. I stare at the monster. It's going to hit Mark. I want to shout.... to call out to him but my voice... it's stuck in my throat. My eyes widen. Then, my voice works as a squeak escapes my throat.

" MARK!!!!!!!!! Look out!!!" He turns his attention to me before smirking. He jumps away from the attack. Without warning, Nico attacks the monster from the.... behind? Nico signals to Mark. Mark nods. He holds up his... is that a lighter? He holds up his lighter and throws it into the monster's mouth. The monster's eyes widen before it blows up, turning into dust. Then, I fainted. Don't worry, I know I fainted when all I can see is pitch black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Ok this is REALLY important annoucement. Please read!! I will still continue all my stories but at slow paces. Probably a month, around one or two updates. And that's hopefully. I'm sorry in advance. And because of this (AND SCHOOL!!!), I will update the story with the most reviews and etc. I need to know that I actually have support from people or else it'll be kind of not fun to write/ type. I'm sorry. And I will put this rule in the other stories soon but not now. I only had time to complete this chapter. Thank you for reading this.**

**Special thanks to: **

**hendie- thanks for the review. Well, I'm not updating as fast as I want to anymore.**

**TheAravis- thanks for the review! I'll do my best. Sorry for the late update. School's a pain!**

* * *

-----*-----

_A Percy Jackson fanfic  
-by I-LoVe-AnImEsSs_

--------*--------

* * *

" What were you thinking?!?! You knew that she doesn't know a thing! And for her to see the monster all of a sudden?!" I hear a voice scream. I open my eyes slowly and I could see three figures. I recognise them immediately.

" Quiet down, Rach. You'll wake her up." I sigh. If Rachel is panicking, that thing.... it must be real. Or I could still be dreaming...I hope.

" Too late. I'm already awake." The sound of footsteps- Rachel always have loud footsteps. I get out of bed. " So, it was real... wasn't it?"

Rachel stares at me before she turns away. She bites her lip. I nearly chuckle. By hanging out with me too much, she must have adopted my habits. Two figures enter the room.

" Nico, Mark. Tell me, was it real?" Nico turns away. I know he feels as though he has no right to speak but... couldn't he at least tell me the truth? Mark holds my stare before he nods. I sit myself on the bed. I expected it to be real but... I didn't want it to be real. Difficult... it's difficult to breathe....

" R-Rach!" She turns to me and quickly digs out an inhaler from her bag. She hands it to me. I smile thankfully at her after I breathe into it. Asthma is not something harmless. It's as dangerous as other illness, trust me, I would know. Rachel sits on the bed next to me.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I pull her into a hug.

" It's ok. You don't have to be sorry. But all three of you owes me an explanation now. And you must start from how do you and Mark knows each other. Oh, and you can give me chocolates too." Mark rolls his eyes.

" Chocolate?" I grin at him.

" That's my second best friend in the whole world!"

Rachel laughs. " Yes, I will. Ok, so let's begin...."

" So basically... all those Greek myths are real? Wow... who knew...?"

" Well we do." My red-haired friend says.

" I need some time to digest all this. So, you're the Oracle of Apollo? I guess that is kind of cool. Is that the reason why you don't like the boys around here?" She nods her head at me. " How about you Mark? You're the son of..?"

Mark sighs at me. " I hinted a lot of times on that particular subject. My mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom." I frown.

" Is that why you're too much of a smart ass?" Mark glares at me. I grin at him.

" Well, at least this smart ass knows that you are a human and not a half-blood and yet, you can see through the Mist after a long time of not being able to see through the Mist." I frown. He speaks too fast but I could understand his words.

" Yeah, he's right." Nico agrees. I turn my attention to him and he looks away. I wonder what's wrong with him... Wait a minute? Is that a blush? He must still be upset by the kiss?

" Snap out of it, K." Mark rudely interrupts me. At least he is still the same Mark? " We have to focus here. Summer's coming. We'll have to go back to Camp Half-Blood soon. Can you take care of yourself during our absence?" I grin.

" You can count on me! It's not a problem for me. You should worry about yourself though. With two half-bloods gathered, won't you attract more monsters?"

" Yes, we will. But we can defend ourselves." Mark states.

" But I can't defend myself, is it?" I retort at him. I'm mad that he would think of me as a weakling. Sure I can't fight well but I do know how to use my brain. I can still think!

Rachel frown. " He doesn't mean it that way. He's just worried about you, K."

" Yeah, she's right. All of us will be worried about you as well, K." Nico agrees. I smile at him.

" Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Well, this is a lot to take in. I'll go home now. Oh, I'm glad you guys told me. Good night." I smile as I walk away.

" It's good morning!!" I could hear Mark shout behind me. I chuckle.

_-----*-----_

The phone rings as I sit in the car Rachel provided me. I answer the phone.

" Hello, is this Ms. George?"

" Yes, it's me. What is it?"

" I'm from High Solution Hospital. I apologise but your results just came back and it's pretty urgent."

" What is it? Is...?"

" I'm afraid so, Ms. George. You're..."

-----*-----

As soon as I got home, I feel like crying but hold it all in. I turn on the lights to find my mother sitting on a couch. And she has a frown plaster on her face.

" Why are you home so late? What were you doing?"

I frown. " I was at-" Should I lie to her? " Mark's. You remember Mark Keenan?" I don't want her to worry... Not right now.

" Yes, I remember him. I don't want you hanging out with him anymore."

" What?! Why not?!"

" Because he is a bad influence. Your results is so bad. The principal just called me. He told me about you. He said that you would be kicked out of school if you failed once more. The last exam, I begged your principal to give you another chance. Do you have any idea how much money is used for you to go into that school? And this is how you repay us?!" I'm mad. My hands shake with rage.

" He has not! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have scored well for my exam!!"

" And for that, you have to study more because you are grounded!!" I stomped off to my room and packed a few important things.

" Fine then! I'm leaving!!"

" No, you're not! Because I... I disown you!!"

" What did you say?! Ok, I'm gone!"

-----*-----

" Mark!! Nico!! Open up!!" The door opens and I feel like crying. I bite my lip to stop the tears from pouring down. " I hope I'm not intruding but I need a place to stay. I just... I just- What's wrong? What's with the grim faces?"

" Come in and sit, K." Mark holds my hand and drags me in the house. I pull my hand back.

" What's wrong with you?! That hurt!"

"It won't be as painful as this. Rachel's been kidnapped."

* * *

_So, how was it? I placed a lot of important facts in this chapter. It's like the climax isn't it? Well, tell me what you think. I do hope I could convey the emotions well. Please review! I hope for construtive crictism, please. Good Night._


End file.
